The Legacy of Blade Ishikawa Jin
by Bloody Wolfenstein
Summary: The life of Blade, from his days as a samurai to his time in the Dark Legion. This is his story, a life of sorrow. R&R. NO FLAMES (Asking for submitted characters. More detail in ch. 4)
1. The Oath of Snow Garden

I own no one except the Ishikawa family in this story and the Mikito family. All names I make up are fictional. Accounts of historical family names have nothing to do with the actual families. Any and all locations within countries are fictional.  
  
Blade: Phantom of the Sands of Time  
  
Blade J. Ishikawa Date of Birth: February 1, 1584 Place of Birth: Shanto Mountain Village, Japan True Name: Ishikawa Jin, son of Ishikawa Tao Species: Echidna Fur Color: Albino Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: White Loyalty: Honda Family Birth Name: Ishikawa Jin  
  
The year is 1602. The Hideyoshi family has been in rule for 500 years. Shogun Hideyoshi Togamasu has controlled the country with a powerful will, but opposition to the country and its ways have been coming from the westerners. They have slowly begun making a move toward Japan.  
  
Togamasu "Let those fools come as they wish. The quickest route to us is through the North Straight. Even then we will be ready with our powerful naval fleet. Our samurai shall wait on the shores to shoot their troops down!"  
  
Togamasu's words were put to the test as the squirrel troops from England and France, as well as the hedgehog troops from Prussia marched forth against the powerful echidna samurai of Japan. In three months the western armies were defeated and sent fleeing back to Europe. The echidna had received many casualties. The greatest was the loss of Shogun Hideyoshi Togamasu who died from a sever gash across his chest. He died peacefully in his sleep after much blood loss.  
  
The daimyos of the nation all wanted to take the high position but none were willing to start a war. So they all met in the Imperial Court of the Emperor's palace. They decided upon a soul candidate who, with the blessings of Emperor Toyotomi Hidosai, took the status of shogun. The man was Yuan Chang of the famous Yuan family of the Oyotomi Domain. Lord Chang declared none would be able to break into the country and that his time as shogun would be the greatest. Five weeks later in the year 1603 the lion army of Russia attacked.  
  
Part 1: Master Samurai, it Begins  
  
Chapter One: The Oath of Snow Garden  
  
Snow drifted lightly over Shanto Mountain. At its base was a thriving village composed of farmers and traders, samurai and artisans. All of them worked together even though they were of different classes. The farmers fed the samurai who protected the traders' imports and exports onto the Zhang Xu River, who provided the artisans with needed material who provide art work to the houses of the others.  
  
Little did anyone know that in this quite village a great warrior, who would shape the world with his sword, lived.  
  
"I hate the snow." Mumbled Jin. Jin was of age nineteen. He would have aided in the war against the westerners recently if he had not suffered grave illness. Jin was of a samurai family. His father served in the war, his grandfather had served the daimyo of their state and his father before him and it went on to the first Ishikawa who had helped establish this state which was ruled by the Honda family.  
  
Jin was an interesting echidna indeed. He had a lack of pigment in his fur which left him with white fur. He was hard to spot in the snow due to this. The only thing that helped him stand out was his kimono and the rather odd blue streaks in his dreads that touched his shoulders, a sign of his adulthood at hand. His birthday was in two days. His gempuku was set on his birthday. Lord Honda Ukita himself wanted to test him, but couldn't in the past due to his absence on trips and battles against bandits.  
  
Ishikawa Jin really didn't see himself capable as a samurai. He already couldn't get himself to strengthen his nerves as he was nervous for Lord Honda Ukita was a famous warrior. To make it worse he came from a famous family line as well as a strong and proud samurai. If he messed up or failed he would shame his family and be disowned. He would be casted out of his daimyo's state. He would only be able to find work as an eta, the lowest of the social class. The very thought of working with dead bodies and be seen as waste by all made Jin shutter.  
  
Then again he had years to learn. He was taught by Master Oda Tong. Master Tong was an echidna from the mysterious Himalayas of China. He had taught Blade the secret techniques of iaijutsu, the quick draw maneuver. Jin was so good he could cut a tree through in one fluid motion.  
  
"Jin!"  
  
Jin looked back over his shoulder. "Coming mother!" Jin trotted back to the home he lived in. The wives to the Ishikawa men were as well known as their husbands. They always kept the home clean and their men well fed. Lord Honda Eurketa, father of Honda Ukita, had once said, "The secret behind the strength of the Ishikawa samurai lies not in their muscle but the food their wives make for them."  
  
Jin removed his zori and straw hat. His mother bowed to him and he returned it. "Supper is ready my son. Do you know where you father is?"  
  
"I'm not sure mother. Father-san has not been about home today. I believe he went hunting in the woods with Honda Ukita-sama."  
  
"They are discussing your gempuku my child." Jin and his mother bowed low to Ishikawa Kito, the father of Ishikawa Tao. Kito still carried his katana and wakizashi in his obi.  
  
"Grandfather-san." Jin began. "Good morning to you."  
  
"And a good morning to you both." He returned the bow and they rose.  
  
"What were you saying father-san."  
  
"Well my dear. Your husband is out with Ukita-sama hunting. They are talking about young Jin's future as a samurai."  
  
"I mean no disrespect grandfather-san but I am no longer young but of adulthood."  
  
Kito laughed in his deep manner. "I take no offense child. You are right. I forgot that you are almost of twenty years of age. Before I forget as I tend to do." Again Kito laughed and Jin and his mother joined in. "You should go meet with Mikito Haika."  
  
"I don't understand grandfather-san?"  
  
"I think you know what I mean." Kito said smiling.  
  
Jin then smiled and bowed. "Mother."  
  
"Go and meet with her my son. Supper comes every night, but love comes once in your life." Jin bowed and left. Jin went to the stable to collect his horse.  
  
"Ah, Ishikawa Jin-san." The stable boy, a thirteen year old, red furred echidna bowed to Jin. Jin returned the bow. "Are you going for a trot in the village?"  
  
"Hai." Jin stated as he placed his riding gloves on. He adjusted his straw hat and then was ready. The stable boy, Lu, brought out the white stallion that Jin was well accustomed to. Lu readied the saddle, the reigns, and the blankets. Jin mounted and nodded. "You may go home Lu. I will put Snow Dasher away myself when I return."  
  
"What about Master Tao-san?" Lu asked bowing upon the master of the house's name.  
  
"My father is with Lord Honda Ukita-sama in the woods. My father prefers to undo the gear of his horse. He always said that a samurai can do everything themselves."  
  
"Domo arigato Jin-san." Jin bowed to Lu and then spurred Snow Dasher forward. When Jin approached the village below he slowed his horse to a trot. All bowed to him as his status in the social class was known by name and the mon imprinted on his kimono top. Jin came to a house and dismounted. Jin knocked and waited. An old man answered and bowed with a smile. "Jin-san. It is good to see you."  
  
"You are well met Mikito Ren-san."  
  
They both rose from their bows. Ren smiled deeper. "I take it you are here to see my lovely daughter young master of the Ishikawa house?"  
  
"Of course Ren-san. Your daughter is the beauty of the village."  
  
"A fine wife to bear your child." Ren said smiling.  
  
"Why sir!" Jin stated blushing. "We're jumping ahead of ourselves."  
  
"Yes but the people of the Shanto Mountain Village would expect the son of our most famous samurai family to marry the most beautiful girl of the village. The child will have grace and cunning."  
  
"Don't be modest. I'm blunter then wood." Jin stated. The two laughed.  
  
"Don't be hard on yourself child. The elders feel you shall become a great warrior. You are the first echidna in Japan since Tokugawa Yoshi of 1234 to be born with fur the color of the snow." Ren led Jin inside. Tending the hens was a lovely girl. Her fur was a light purple with pink in her hair and swirled so slightly in her fur. Her eyes were a deep violet. She wore a slight blue kimono with pink flowers embedded into the design. She turned about and bowed to Jin.  
  
"My lord." Her voice was so soft, like the snow, and sweet like honey. Jin bowed in return.  
  
"My lady. Shall we take a stroll through the fields?"  
  
"I would be honored my lord." Jin offered his hand and she took it. The two left for the fields which were covered in snow at this early time of year. In a few months they would come alive and be covered again with beautiful pink and red flowers. The lush grass would appear again and be filled with small birds that would sing there spring time songs of love.  
  
The walked in silence. Jin walked slightly in front of Haika. He suddenly stopped and faced her. She looked to the side blushing. She admired his handsome features. His white fur was soft and warm, his eyes were just as soft and caring, but they were also filled with a will she could not place her delicate fingers on. He reached on and grabbed her hands in his. She felt safe when he touched her with his sharp, talon fingers. They looked dangerous like any other male echidna's fingers but they were not dangerous, not to her.  
  
"My lord!" She said a bit surprised when he stepped closer. The folds of his dark blue kimono fluttering as he walked.  
  
"Hush my love. Two suns and two moons shall pass and I shall be twenty of age. If I prove-"  
  
Haika placed a finger on her love's lips. "My love. You will pass your gempuku. You come from a family of elite samurai. I know in my heart that you shall become samurai."  
  
He smiled. She was so beautiful and had always been there to aid him. They had never known each other when their families had arranged their marriage, but they soon fell madly in love with the other. "When I pass my gempuku I will be a samurai loyal to Lord Honda Ukita-sama. I may be called to fight the bandits on the north border. A war may come and I be called in along with my father. My love runs deep for you and you know that."  
  
"I do my love." She whispered as her lavender eyes met his blue ones.  
  
"I want to share a night of passion with you my fair Haika."  
  
She blushed deeper. "My lord!"  
  
He kissed her. Their love for each other soon brought about a night of passion they both would remember.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"So the Red Lion army of Russia has invaded Japan?" Jin asked his two best friends. He was older then both. "Yes Jin." The first to speak was a deep voiced fellow. His fur was brown and his eyes black. He was a strong fellow. He was also a samurai except he did not use the katana like most did. He favored his nagita, a pole arm with a sword like blade on top.  
  
"They think they can take us." The second was also of a deep voice. He had muscle but was a little chunky. He was samurai like the other two. His fur was red and his eyes green. His hair sat messy about his head. He used two katana instead of one. He was trained in niten, the twin sword fighting style.  
  
"We all are going to war along side our fathers, all who are known." The three young echidna were from different villages with in Lord Honda Ukita's domain. "I am of twenty, you Sun Guo are nineteen, and you Huang Chuyuang are eighteen." Jin stated. "We have known each other since we were children."  
  
"We have always backed each other up." Guo stated as he leaned his nagita against his shoulder.  
  
"I believe we should tie our friendship in sworn brotherhood." Jin stated.  
  
"I agree Jin." Chuyuang said cracking his knuckles.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The three stood in the Snow Garden. It was a Peach Garden which was known as the Snow Garden in the winter. On a stone table lay fruit and a bowl. In the bowl was the blood from a goat. Guo stood in his black kimono. The right sleeve sat at his side as he didn't wear it. His chest and right arm were covered in traditional armor. His boots showed along with his black pants. He wore a black turban that his hair was tucked into. Chuyuang wore green pants with spiked knee pads. his pants were tucked into his boots. He also wore a shoulder guard that had straps connecting to the slab of metal the protected his stomach. He also wore a turban that concealed his hair. His turban was also black.  
  
Jin wore dark brown boots, black hakimas tucked into the boots, and metal shin guard. He had on flaps that protected his waist as well as his thighs. He had the torso armor of the usual samurai with spiked shoulders, and metal gloves that looked like the claws of a dragon. His helmet had leather flaps that protected his neck as well as metal ones that protected the head. His helmet had antlers of a deer. All his armor was black They all had the mon of the Honda family on their self being somewhere.  
  
"We here today come together as brothers of oath." Jin said.  
  
"Though born on different days of different families we shall be brothers of word and vow." Guo said next.  
  
"We swear to watch each other, protect each other, and will love each other like brothers." Chuyuang said next. They all brought their katanas to bear and touched the tips together.  
  
"We swear to die on the same die at the same time at the same place." They yelled together. "May the heavens bear witness to our oath!"  
  
An oath was formed between three friends of different families. Their names shall soon become known, and their oath shall be forever remembered amongst the scrolls of history.  
  
End  
  
Next time  
  
Chapter 2: The Battle of Blossom River 


	2. The Battle of Blossom River

I would like to thank Chibi Kinky Linky for being there for me, Kara the Half Wolf for holding my hand in times of need, Mist the hedgechidna for always pushing me to my limits as I should be, Yasha-demon for being a good friend, and Max Bandicoot for being there. Minor note, if you have played Kessen, the music from it helps in this story.  
  
Blade: Phantom of the Sands of Time  
  
Part 1: Master Samurai, it Begins  
  
Chapter Two: The Battle of Blossom River  
  
The Red Lion army had moved along the Fuji River's western bank. The plan of their leader, Commander Alexandras Nicholaus, was to split the country in half. his belief was that this would create chaos and thus destroy the Japanese chain of command.  
  
Colonel Yoshimitsu Hito, one of the traitors to the Toyotomi Emperor, was in lead of the army marching along the south bank of the Blossom River. He was in the Oshita Family Territory and he would rather get through soon. The Oshita family was allied with the Honda family and the Yi family, both very loyal to the Toyotomi family and not very thrilled with traitors.  
  
Colonel Hito was moving his troops along the river when a messenger returned with an arrow in his chest. He was coughing blood. "The forces of Honda Ukita and Yi Hishomori are waiting up ahead." The messenger collapsed dead.  
  
"Strike camp and prepare for battle." Colonel Hito said to his second in command through his demon mempo.  
  
"Hai."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Katana's clashed as samurai fought on the banks of the Blossom River. Officers barked orders to their men. Jin came riding in on a young child who he sliced the head off of. He hated having to fight the people of his own country but the code of bushido stated that he served his lord first in times of war, then the country. Jin slowed his horse as he grabbed the spear of an attacker. He pressed the shaft against his side and leaned back to lift the holder of the spear up. Guo came riding in and sliced the spear wielder in half at the bottom of the ribs.  
  
"These fools!" Guo yelled over the noise as he brought the blade of his weapon crashing down onto an enemy's helmet. The force broke through the helmet and sliced the man's head through the middle. "They think they can win when they are outnumbered!"  
  
"Don't be so cocky!" Jin replied. "They may be out numbered but it takes only one grain of rice to tip the scales!" Jin grabbed a man by the collar, lifted him, and sliced him at the neck.  
  
Jin and Guo could hear Chuyuang yell out as he chopped down man after man with his twin katanas.  
  
Jin and Guo heard the horn to pull back. Since they were officers due to their family names they barked the order to withdraw. The army of Honda and Yi pulled back behind an arrow line that unleashed a volley of arrows at Yoshimitsu's ranks.  
  
Jin looked about. He saw something that would aid them. He turned his horse to Ukita. "My lord."  
  
"Yes chui?"  
  
"Look there." Jin gestured with his katana to a pocket within the left flank of Colonel Hito's frontal flank. It was open due to it was near a dip in the road.  
  
"What do you suggest young Ishikawa?" Honda asked eyeing the opening but at the same time looking at Jin. He was hoping Jin would suggest something for he knew the young man had potential.  
  
"We could ask Commander Hishomori if he can send the Red Devils in and attack the opening."  
  
"Good idea Jin. You're as good a fighter as your father. Get to it."  
  
"Hai!" Jin rode off to Commander Hishomori's position. He was wearing red armor with blue clothes underneath. He had a pipe in his mouth as he watched on. "Commander Hishomori-sama!"  
  
"Yes?" He asked not looking. "State your name."  
  
"I am Ishikawa Jin of the Ishikawa family. My father is Ishikawa Tao. His father is Ishikawa Kito. My father fought against the westerners fours months back sir!"  
  
Hishomori turned in his saddle and looked at him. "I've heard of you young Ishikawa. What is it?"  
  
Jin gestured to the open pocket.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"We can expose it Hishomori-sama."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We can use your Red Devil Brigade and charge them through. They should be able to open up the ranks if they come about in a crescent loop. We shoot down those in the front and then full on charge the rest."  
  
"Good strategy young Ishikawa. Lead my Red Devils!"  
  
"I would be honored!" Jin and the Red Devils were making there way in the back of Honda's flanks to line themselves with the open slot. They were doing this to hide themselves from notice. The Red Devils were famed for their blood red armor. They used spears and left none alive when they charged.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Snipers in the shadows!" Ishikawa Tao yelled out as his unit was fired upon by hidden musket men. Tao began to round his men up and readied a retreat back to the bridge that crossed Blossom River.  
  
"Fire!" Tao looked behind him to see Yi's first division of muskets posed to fire past him.  
  
"Hold still!" He yelled to his men. They did and the musket balls of the firing squad flew by and hit the unseen foe in the forest. Those that survived came out of hiding and retreated deeper. "Charge!" Tao yelled out as his men and he charged forth into the snow covered forest.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Hee-yah!" Guo yelled out as he swung his nagita over his head and sliced an opponent from left collar bone to right hip.  
  
Jin's blade was heard slicing a head off the shoulders. Chuyuang's twin blades left two deep, parallel gashes in another man. There was a momentary pause in the fighting on the banks as a horn sounded off. The men of Yoshimitsu Hito retreated.  
  
"Pursue them!" Ukita's voice hollered over the commotion. Ukita and Hishomori's men charged forth cutting down the traitor's army.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The white snow around Blossom River had been drenched red with blood. Bodies lay in the snow wearing the mon of different families. Though the majority of the fighting was over there were still skirmishes going on.  
  
"You think you can take me?!"  
  
"I know I can!" Jin yelled as he dodged a swing of a katana and stabbed forth. Jin was facing a very well known man of the Yoshimitsu family domain. Date Hotei. A samurai from Spain that spoke the tongue of the Japanese echidna. He was a tiger. He had on dark blue armor with a red cape. His helmet had horns like a bull and his shoulder guards were spiked. He had hook like claws on his knuckles. He swung for Jin's neck but Jin countered by using his wrist guard.  
  
"I am Date Hotei kid! I'm the best!"  
  
Jin stepped back and swung from the left to right but was blocked. Date was older and far stronger.  
  
"Just give in kid!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
Date pushed forward which threw Jin off balance. Date capitalized on the moment and swung out. Jin had acted fast and threw his katana in the way and grabbed his wakizashi. Date's shot hit but was not fatal to Jin's life. Jin however had suffered a loss from the strike. Before Date could follow up he was stabbed in the thigh. His sword hand was also stabbed by the same wakizashi and thus stuck to his thigh. "You little bastard!" He dropped his weapon and pulled the short sword out. "We'll meet again." Date ran away limping.  
  
Jin fell down on his rear, his armor rattling. He clutched at his left eye. When he pulled his gauntlet away it was smeared in blood. Jin pulled his tanto out and looked himself in it. Blood was dripping from his left eyeball. Even now his eye sight was fading to one side. "I'll make you pay for that Date Hotei. Just you wait."  
  
Jin collected himself and his weapons. He cleaned the blood off his wakizashi and katana and sheathed them. Jin began to walk about in the snow as he searched over the bodies about him for survivors. He was searching about when he found Guo leaned up against a tree. His nagita was a few feet away. Jin ran to him and kneeled down. "Are you okay brother?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Any wounds?"  
  
"None. Just a broken leg." Guo said laughing. "What happen to you?"  
  
"My eye was sliced by Date Hotei."  
  
"Did you kill him?"  
  
"No. He's still alive. I did however stab him through the wrist and thigh in one motion."  
  
"Which wrist?"  
  
"His sword arm. He won't be using that arm anytime soon." The two laughed. "Stay here. I'll go find the medics."  
  
"Sure thing brother." Jin stood up and continued on. He found others patching their wounds. He found the search parties of Hishomori's army and told them were the survivors were.  
  
Jin was still going when he came into a slight clearing. Some bushes nearby had been trampled by a cavalry. He saw a horse near by that was all too familiar. It was on the ground just sitting there. It glanced at him then turned its head to the side. Jin followed the horses gaze and ran to the body in the snow.  
  
His father lay in the snow. His helmet had fallen off. He clutched at a wound on his chest. Trails of blood had come from his mouth. Jin kneeled down and raised his head. Tao coughed blood up onto his son.  
  
"Father, father. Please answer me!"  
  
Tao opened his eyes slowly. He smiled at his son. "My son." Again he coughed up more blood.  
  
"Father. Are you wounded? How bad is it?"  
  
"I was shot off Fukinaka." He swallowed his blood. "My son. I don't have much time left on this earth."  
  
"Don't say that father!" Jin yelled as tears spilled down his cheeks. His left eye made bloody tears. "You can't die. What about mother?"  
  
"You must be strong my son." Tao replied through a raspy voice that was dying. "My time has come finally. You must be strong for you and I." He coughed again.  
  
"Father please don't leave!" Jin was crying now. His tears fell onto his father's armor as he held him in his armored arms.  
  
Tao smiled still. "You shame me my son. You shouldn't cry for me. You know the code of bushido as well as I myself do. The first rule is. . .is."  
  
"Is to live by the blade of our katana and die by the blade of our katana."  
  
"Exactly my son. Promise me two things."  
  
"Please don't speak father! The search parties are close. We can save you!"  
  
"My son. You must promise me." Tao coughed some more. "You must promise me that you will watch over your mother and grandfather for me. You are now the head of the Ishikawa family and must be strong. The other thing you must promise me is that you shall live on past this war."  
  
"I promise you both father." Jin replied coughing from his tears.  
  
"I wanted to tell you in the morning the good news." The sun was peaking just over the hills and brought light into the snow covered forest. Tao smiled. "News came from Shanto Mountain Village from your mother. She is happy to tell you that you are to be a father."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your love Haika is pregnant with your baby my son." Tao smiled and touched his son's left cheek. He wiped the bloodied tears away. "You must live on to lead our family and to be with your love and your child my son."  
  
"I will father."  
  
"Make me proud my son."  
  
"I will father." Tao's hand fell from Jin's cheek and into the snow. "Father?" He shook him lightly. "Father!!!" Jin's voice echoed in the forest as the sun rose over the snow.  
  
End  
  
Next time  
  
Chapter 3: A Hero is Born 


	3. A Hero is Born

Blade: Phantom of the Sands of Time  
  
Part 1: Master Samurai, it Begins  
  
Chapter Three: A Hero is Born  
  
A month has passed since Ishikawa Tao fell in battle. His son, Ishikawa Jin, now wears his father's white armor, red cape, and carries his father's katana, the katana of the Ishikawa family. Jin's left eye was lost in combat and now the young Ishikawa swears he shall cut down Date Hotei of Yoshimitsu's army.  
  
To the north the forces of Togukawa Saika march on toward Sekigahara. Honda Ukita and Yi Hishomori march together toward Sekigahara as well. From the South Sea forces under Otani Eukawa, Heiachi Yosomatsu, Sami Gomei, and Eto Tekiso sail to land to march to Sekigahara. Currently marching westward is Commander Alexandras Nicholaus, who, little does he know, is marching right into the allied forces of Emperor Toyotomi Hidosai. The greatest battle the echidna race has ever seen shall soon commence.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Date: March 13, 1603.  
  
Time: 8:00  
  
Commander Alexandras Nicholaus's main force  
  
Commander Alexandras sat astride his white horse as he looked over the land ahead. It was a huge valley with a village in it. He was deep in the valley now. On every side were mountains. He was checking the plains when suddenly banners rose from the plains. He then heard the familiar sound of cannon balls incoming. About thirty yards behind him the ground blew skyward. Bodies flew as his troops screamed.  
  
"What the hell was that?!"  
  
"It's a trap Commander sir!" A troop yelled. "They were waiting for us!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Date: March 13, 1603  
  
Time: 9: 34  
  
Lord Honda Ukita's camp within Sekigahara Village  
  
Ukita's cannons fired from behind barricades. He sat on his command dais watching. "What is there position?"  
  
A man standing next to him turned to him and bowed. "Ushi Naga's forces are slowly marching toward us threw our cannon fire my lord."  
  
"When they are within our cannon's dead zone bring our rifle's to bear. We'll blow their fucking heads off then." Ukita said coolly. He waved his command fan and the man bowed a second time and ran off to pass the order.  
  
"My lord!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Lord Fushimitsu Gamei has arrived with military aid."  
  
Ukita stood. He walked over to a man in silver armor with a helmet that had horns curving forward. They looked at each other and smiled. They grabbed each other's right hand and shook hard. "It's good to see you Ukita!" Gamei was a burly echidna of brown fur. He had black eyes and a rugged muzzle.  
  
"It's good to see you too Gamei. It has been to long!"  
  
"Too long indeed. It is a shame that we meet now in a time of war against foreign enemies!"  
  
"It is, but now that you are here Gamei we shall push back those Russian bastards and send them back to their frozen lands!"  
  
Gamei laughed a deep laugh. "Indeed dear friend. We shall force them all the way back."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Date: March 13, 1603  
  
Time: 10: 27  
  
Southeast of Sekigahara Village in the open plains.  
  
Ishikawa Jin sliced man after man with the Ishikawa sword. His cape flapped about him as he rode through the battle field, on it was the mon of his family. His white armor shone in the sun. His helmet had a piece of metal that covered his left eye so that he didn't have to expose his lost eye.  
  
Near him was his brothers slicing any that opposed them. Jin kicked a young samurai in the muzzle and broke it. He finished the kid off by slicing his head off. "These fools think they can actually oppose us!" Guo said laughing.  
  
"Don't get cocky brother!" Jin yelled as more died. "They can turn the tide you know!"  
  
"Yes dear brother I shall be careful!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Date: March 15, 1603  
  
Time: 13:42  
  
Lord Honda Ukita and Lord Fushimitsu Gamei's position  
  
"They still fight on." Gamei said as he looked at the battlefield. Cannons fired off in the distance to the north.  
  
"Pathetic I know." Ukita said shaking his head.  
  
"My lord!" Ukita and Gamei turned about as a messenger threw himself on the ground panting.  
  
"Yes?" Ukita asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Chui Ishikawa Jin is requesting he be sent out. He has found Date Hotei's position and wishes to crush him."  
  
"I'd rather he don't."  
  
"Let him." Gamei said laughing. "Ishikawa Jin is that white furred echidna is he not?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Then let him. He can kill Date."  
  
"Fine. Send word to Chui Jin that he has permission to take our brigadiers and flying fullisades out."  
  
"Hai."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Ishikawa Jin charged with horse men and women he had with him. He finally caught sight of Date Hotei's brigade. "Prepare to die Date Hotei!" Jin leapt off his horse and brought his katana out of its saya. Date brought his spear up for a block. Lucky for him Jin had missed, but had sliced Date's helmet off. Jin landed on the ground as his cavalry clashed with Date's.  
  
"I see your back young Ishikawa."  
  
"I am no longer the young Ishikawa but am the leader of my house hold. You took my eye Date Hotei. Now I shall take your life!"  
  
Before Date could make a remark he was being attacked by Jin. Jin finally knocked the tiger off his horse. Date pushed himself off the ground as Jin swiped the grass he had been on. Date stabbed forward as Jin spun on his heel and blocked. He pushed the spear aside and charged within Date's guard. Date dropped the spear and withdrew his katana.  
  
The two fought on in the field as their troops went at it. Date and Jin struck and countered, dodged and pushed.  
  
Date was beginning to realize that the young master of the Ishikawa house was gaining on him with every stroke of katana. Finally Jin swung low which Date blocked but he didn't block Jin's kick to his left temple. The shot left Date's hearing ringing. Date had just enough time to regain his hearing and focus to see Jin's katana swing in on his neck.  
  
Jin's sliced Date's head clean off the shoulders. Date's troops saw and gasped. They quickly dropped their weapons and dropped to the ground on all four.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Date: March 15, 1603  
  
Time: 22:45  
  
Lord Honda Ukita and Lord Fushimitsu Gamei's position  
  
"Date Hotei has been slain!"  
  
"What?" Fushimitsu Gamei asked as he ate at the piece of boar he had.  
  
"Someone has slain Date Hotei." Honda Ukita said as he smoked his pipe. "I wonder what soul did it." Ukita was answered when Ishikawa Jin came riding into camp with a sack around his waist. He dismounted then removed his helmet. He kneeled before his lord and opened the sack. Out of it came the familiar orange head of Date Hotei.  
  
Gamei and Ukita were at a loss of words. Ukita's pipe fell from his mouth and Gamei dropped the slab of boar he had been eating. "I don't believe it." Gamei said in his gruff tone.  
  
"You're the one that killed Date Hotei?" Ukita asked.  
  
"Hai Ukita-sama."  
  
Ukita and Gamei looked at each other with the same expression, fear.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Date: March 18, 1603  
  
Time: 5:02  
  
South Point Ridge, Seven Miles off Sekigahara Village  
  
Jin, Guo, and Chuyuang sat astride their horses in the early morning. Fog had rolled in last night at midnight. Colonel Lu Chang-sha was passing through this area and the Three Brothers of Oath were going to ambush his ranks alone.  
  
"The fools." Guo muttered as he pulled on his gloves a bit to make sure they were on securely.  
  
"Only fools march in the fog." Chuyuang added.  
  
"No. Fools march in the open with banners waving when they have no strength to fight. A smart leader moves his men in the fog, but a smart leader would take precautions as to watch for ambushes." Jin stated whispering as he wanted to make sure they weren't heard. Jin watched very carefully and listened to any noise. He heard what he wanted. A twig snapped and booted feet could be heard. Jin signaled to his brothers and the three drew forth their bows. They fired out two arrows per bow. Screams could be heard as men died. They placed their bows back over their backs, unsheathed their katanas and charged.  
  
Guo made contact first with his nagita by chopping a man's torso off his legs. Chuyuang was next when he took two heads off with his favored twin katanas. Jin followed suite by taking an officer down from his horse. The fighting went on for some time until they majority of the unit was dead. The rest turned south and ran off the road and into a forest. The three gave chase.  
  
When they were deep in the forest they found the remainder of the unit but they also found a rifle brigade waiting. "Ready!" The three went to turn their steeds about. "Aim!" They spurred their horses into a gallop. "Fire!"  
  
Rifles roared in the early morning.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A figure ran through the forest. He was panting from a lack of air. He was running in full armor. His cape was torn, his helmet missing, his chest plate dangling on one side do to a ripped strap, and his katana at the ready.  
  
Thirty figures ran behind him, all armed with rifles.  
  
Jin hid behind a tree and sheathed his katana quietly. Something inside of him had changed. His mind was beginning to think differently. He knew he was going to live to fight another day, but his followers weren't.  
  
Jin pulled his bow off his back and readied an arrow. He touched the end of it to the string and lined the shaft on his finger. He pulled back very carefully. He peaked out from behind the tree and raised the bow. Jin took aim and when he found the target he wanted he released the hawk feathered arrow. The arrow flew twenty yards through the forest and into an echidna's throat. The man coughed blood up and fell forward dead.  
  
The others looked at him in wonder. Another one screamed out as an arrow went through one ear and out the other. Another fell with an arrow in his left eye and the tip barely poking out of the back of his head.  
  
Jin moved on as they looked about. He placed each step carefully to mask any sound to keep them confused. When he was well away from his old position he fired again and took out a man with a chest shot. The remaining twenty-six looked about in confusion. They fired out in all directions. Jin hid behind a tree. Some of the shots clipped the tree he was behind and others around.  
  
The troops heard something fall and were satisfied. What they had shot was a deer. Jin smiled a wicked smile. This was going to be too easy.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The twenty-six troops walked along through the forest. They rested in an opening on some fallen trees. One walked along and leaned against a tree. They talked and laughed at the three they had shot down. Guo had gone down with many shots while Chuyuang had been shot right off his horse.  
  
They laid there rifles in a row along a log and talked on. The one leaned against the tree pulled his hand away and looked at it. His hand had sap on it. He stepped away from the tree and looked at it.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Huh?" He looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Got sap on your uniform!" The others laughed. The man turned his attention on the tree. It was a large tree like most of the trees in this part of the forest. He noticed a line carved deep in it. He looked at it carefully. He noticed it touched another line which touched another. It oddly enough formed a door. Just as he stepped to it the door blew open and out of it came Jin. He sliced the man's head off clean. The other's screamed out and scrambled for their rifles, forgetting they had katanas and the rifles were less effective in close quarter combat.  
  
Jin sliced another man down then withdrew his bow. He fired fast on them and knocked the numbers down to twelve by the time the first grabbed his rifle and had it loaded. Jin threw the bow at the man and it went into his chest. He screamed in pain until Jin took his head. Finally the others brought their katanas to bear.  
  
The first leapt forth and swung high. Jin ducked and upper swung cutting the man deep from the groin to chin. Jin quickly stabbed the next before he could act. The third came in and went to stab as Jin withdrew his katana from the body. Jin got the man's arm with his free arm and broke it with a well placed twist. Jin then took the man's head off clean.  
  
The fourth and fifth went down to neck stabs. The six, seventh, and eighth went to being sliced in half at waist, chest, and shoulder to opposite hip.  
  
Jin removed his tanto and flung it into the ninth's chest. He then pulled an arrow out and stabbed the tenth in the neck. The eleventh went down to a stab into the chest and then being sliced in half.  
  
Jin smiled a devilish smile.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Date: March 20, 1603  
  
Time: 6:28  
  
Sekigahara Village  
  
Ukita and Gamei watched as Jin finished placing the thirtieth head onto a pike. The thirty heads belongs to the thirty rifle men he slew in the forest seven miles south of here. Date Hotei's head also rested on a pike. Gamei pulled Ukita aside.  
  
"What is it Gamei?"  
  
"I fear Ishikawa Jin."  
  
"Why is that?" Ukita asked.  
  
"He is a strong soul but a great issue of concern to all around him."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"He smiles with the devil's mouth. His eyes are ever watching now. He sleeps less and watches any that walk by like a cat watching its prey. He fights with a new reason."  
  
"And what is that reason?" Ukita asked beginning to understand his friend's fear.  
  
"He fights to kill, not to protect."  
  
End  
  
Next time  
  
Chapter 4: The Last Battle, The Last Stand 


	4. The Last Battle, The Last Stand

Blade: Phantom of the Sands of Time  
  
Part 1: Master Samurai, it Begins  
  
Chapter Four: The Last Battle, The Last Stand  
  
Date: December 20, 1604  
  
Commander Alexandras Nicholaus lost the battle of Sekigahara as well as Mount Fiji, North Pass, Cannon Hill, and Nagisagate Valley. His forces were driven southward where they now are surrounded in Wu Castle. The forces of Togukawa Kyoto, Honda Ukita, Yi Hishomori, Otani Eukawa, Heiachi Yosomatsu, Sami Gomei, Eto Tekiso, Gamboseki Tsumato, Fushimitsu Gamei, and forces from Emperor Toyotomi Hidosai surround the castle and are ready to lay siege. The order to do so lies with Togukawa Kyoto.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Date: December 20  
  
Time: 17: 42  
  
Honda Ukita looked at the castle ahead. It was a strong fort that had never fallen in times of war. It was about time it did. Commander Nicholaus himself was in there. Ukita had his spear in hand as he was ready to lead his troops into battle.  
  
Horns sounded and Ukita knew their meaning. "Charge!" He yelled out at the top of his voice. The horses about him spurred forth as he spurred his forth. Arrows rained down from the walls of the castle as the enemy hoped to hold them off before they reached the units positioned outside of the castle. No use. The alliance of Emperor Toyotomi Hidosai was too vast and plowed through with ease. Ladders began to rise against the walls and troops began to climb. Grappling hooks were fired from bows and onto the wall. Batting rams pounded against the walls and front gate.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Jin was one of the first onto the wall. He immediately began to butcher the archers. He threw some of the bodies over the way he had come and pushed other down into the castle. He then jumped from the wall and down to the castle floor. He landed on a group of lancers and took them out quickly. Guns fired from his left and he picked a dead body up and used it as a shield. He then waited for them to reload before charging forth. He took two down in one swipe then he removed the other two with two swings. He saw more and more of his allies coming down the stairs and driving the enemy back. He ran to the gate and saw it wasn't moving to the batting rams. Jin looked over his shoulder and saw a cannon that was no longer manned as its manners were dead. He walked over, loaded, and fired at the gate.  
  
The gate blew apart from the impact and the allies flooded the castle in seconds. Commander Nicholaus's men retreated into the castle and locked it tight. The doors of the castle were made of steel so cannon fire was no longer an option.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Date: December 21  
  
Time: 20:14  
  
"It's amazing how long they have lasted." Jin muttered as he kneeled next to his lord.  
  
"It is Master Ishikawa. We have captured the exteriors of the castle and now control the inner walls. The palace is all they have now and that's surrounded."  
  
"What is the plan Ukita-sama?"  
  
"We wait. We wait for them to crack and someone will give us an opening."  
  
"How long do we wait?"  
  
"Until the twenty-fifth of this month. If they don't crack then we will crack them with cannon fire and shall scale the walls."  
  
"I understand and obey Ukita-sama."  
  
'I hope so Ishikawa Jin, I hope so.'  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Date: December 25  
  
Time: 5:00  
  
"They haven't cracked." Honda Ukita stated.  
  
"We all agreed that if they didn't open up to us by the twenty-fifth then we would force entry." Otani Eukawa stated from behind the white cloth he wore over his mouth. He also had a white turban on and white garbs. Tucked into his sash was a flute.  
  
"Yes Lord Otani we agreed upon that." Togukawa stated. He sat at the head of the meeting table. His blue, black, and silver battle armor was polished. "Are we all agreed that we shall fired on the north, west, and east walls of the palace?"  
  
"HAI!"  
  
"Are we all agreed that troops shall scale the south wall and others shall try to break open the steel gate?"  
  
"HAI!" Togukawa Kyoto stood up.  
  
"Daimyos! To battle we go! Ready your men. We attack when the sun rises!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Date: December 25  
  
Time: Sun Rise  
  
"Banzai!" The battle cry roared out as the thousand of samurai set to entering the palace by force. Cannons fired off on the north, west, and east walls. Inside Commander Alexandras Nicholaus sat on the throne with his head held low.  
  
"Sir! We cannot hold out. We should surrender."  
  
"I am the Commander of this army, colonel! I know when to surrender and when to fight!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
On the forth floor hooks latched onto the railing. Samurai scaled the side of the palace and entered. They were greeted by offense. Jin was amongst those to scale the wall.  
  
He fought on to rid the area of troops. He then signaled to the ground level that this area was secure. More hooks flew up and latched on. Jin proceeded onward into the palace. He didn't have his cape or helmet on. He had an eye patch on.  
  
Jin came to the third floor and met up with tons of armed troops, samurai.  
  
"Fools! This battle is over! There is no reason you should continue to fight for that Russian bastard!" Jin yelled at them. "You bring shame upon your families by fighting for the enemy! They only use you to gain what they want! When they have collected their goods you will die by their hands!"  
  
The samurai looked at each other and then nodded. "We shall help you to the throne room lord, ugh."  
  
"Ishikawa."  
  
The men gasped. "Are you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Date: December 25  
  
Time: 8: 56  
  
Jin was now on the second floor and gaining more men along the way. Some didn't budge to his words so he moved them aside with his sword, the katana of the Ishikawa family.  
  
Jin had now reached the first floor. He walked to the front door and looked at those guarding it. "Just open the damn door." He muttered stretching.  
  
"We shall not!" A brave young child said. Jin looked at him. Red furred echidna, typical, at least thirteen of age, brown eyes.  
  
"Open the door child or I shall send you back to your mother in pieces!"  
  
The boy charged forth screaming. Jin side stepped and tripped him. He then stabbed the boy in the back and began to twist his katana about while it was in the boy's spine. The boy screamed out in pain. Those helping Jin watched on in horror. Jin then lifted the boy, threw him up, and then sliced him into three pieces. He looked at the others at the gate and they opened it. Jin turned about and ran for the throne room. "I shall be the one to strike the commander down." He muttered under his breath.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Date: December 25  
  
Time: 9: 13  
  
Commander Alexandras Nicholaus stood ready with his rapier in hand. He could hear the enemy approaching from within. Suddenly the doors to the throne room were flung open. Jin walked in very calmly, his katana sheathed.  
  
Alexandras watched his manner of walk, his breathing, his pupil size, and the place of his hands. Something about him was oddly familiar. As if he knew this echidna, not by meeting but by name. "I am Commander."  
  
"Shut up." Jin said smoothly. Alexandras gritted his teeth. "I know who you are fool. You, though, don't know me. I am Ishikawa Jin, master of the Ishikawa house, loyal follower of Lord Honda Ukita. I am the man that struck down the famous Date Hotei."  
  
Commander Alexandras now knew he was. "That is very good of you Master Ishikawa. Why not join my ranks?"  
  
"A coward looks for ways out when he knows he is to lose the war. If you had any balls then you would accept your fate like a man."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I can end this for you know. I'll allow you to go down fighting, like a samurai."  
  
"You are a very cocky." Commander Alexandras took off his heavy coat and stepped forth, his knee high leather boots squeaking with every step.  
  
Jin bowed slightly, but never took his eyes off Alexandras. Alexandras readied himself while Jin took an offensive stand. He placed his right foot forward and his left back. He turned his torso to the left slightly and crouched. He placed his right hand on the handle of his katana and his left on the saya. What was a minute lasted a century as the two waited for the other to move. Finally Alexandras moved first. He charged forth with his rapier ready to stab. Jin released from his stance and unsheathed his katana in a blurry move.  
  
Alexandras fell to the ground holding his gut. Blood was dripping freely from the gash he had. Jin looked over his armored shoulder and frowned. "What a waist of my time."  
  
"I'm not through with yet!" Alexandras grabbed his rapier and charged at Jin. Jin stepped back from the head swing, jumped the leg swing, and side stepped the stab. He elbowed the lion in the face and heard his nose crack from the blow. Jin followed up with a slice at the thigh. Alexandras swung high and was blocked. He swung low and was blocked. He stabbed forth and was parried. Jin countered and kicked the commander in the gash. Blood spilled onto Jin's white leg guard and onto the floor. Alexandras screamed out in pain.  
  
Jin then finished it and sliced the commander's head off while he winced in pain.  
  
Those in the throne room who had served the commander gasped. "He killed the commander." One muttered.  
  
"Should we attack?"  
  
"No." Commander Alexandras's second in command stepped forth. "We shall surrender. We should have early but now is the time."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Date: December 30  
  
Time: 10:00  
  
"Ishikawa Jin. You honor us with your presence."  
  
"Emperor Toyotomi Hidosai. I am honored that I should be allowed to set foot within the palace of our fair emperor." Jin said from where he bowed. Many were present as Jin was honored today for his participation in the war and for bringing down the enemy commander.  
  
"Master Ishikawa we would like to thank you for your service to Honda Ukita in the war. We would like to recognize you for taking the head of Commander Alexandras Nicholaus. We are grateful for your service."  
  
"Again my Emperor I am honored that you speak to a samurai from a simple village."  
  
"Nonsense. Our grandness would like to ask of you a favor."  
  
"And that is my Emperor?"  
  
"That you join the ranks of the Imperial Magistrate." Everyone gasped, even Jin. He would be the first of his family to serve in the Imperial Magistrate. They were the Emperor's personal army and they were more respected then any samurai. They had many privileges in the land.  
  
"My Emperor! I am not worthy of such an honorable task." Jin said while bowing lower if that was even possible with his head already touching the tatami mats.  
  
"Nonsense. You are an honorable samurai."  
  
"I am just a samurai my Emperor."  
  
"You have earned it."  
  
"I have earned nothing from doing my duties."  
  
"We would greatly appreciate a samurai of your capabilities within our ranks."  
  
"I am honored my Emperor. I shall accept this great gift. You shall not be disappointed."  
  
"Rise Ishikawa Jin." Jin did. He looked at the Emperor but not into his eyes. To do so was punishable by death. He rather looked at his head and past it. "You bring great honor to your family. Be proud."  
  
"I am my Emperor. I shall serve the Toyotomi family loyally."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Ishikawa Jin road into the Shanto Mountain Village and was greeted by all. They all bowed deeply to him. "What is all of this? Rise, rise!" They did. He dismounted and walked to his mother. She saw the armor he was wearing and the katana he carried. It could only mean one thing.  
  
"You father is dead. Is he not my son?" Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Jin felt tears return to his eye.  
  
"He died honorably mother."  
  
"Then you are the head of the family." Ishikawa Kito said.  
  
"Now where are my love and my child?" Jin asked changing the subject to a happier one.  
  
Jin was lead to his love and child. She was at home in bed with the child in arms. Jin walked in, fully armored, with out boots on, and kneeled by her futon. "My love." She said with tears in her eyes. "You have returned.  
  
"I have my Haika. I would not leave you with our child alone."  
  
"It's a boy my love." She said smiling. Jin smiled and looked at the child. It was of red fur, but a lighter tint from the regular red. "He's as handsome as his father." Haika said smiling.  
  
"My love. You sound weary. Let me return home and set my father's armor to its stand and then I shall return and lay with you."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Date: January 1, 1605  
  
Jin was drinking some tea while looking at the garden of his home. His wife Haika was inside with their son. His mother was outside taking care of laundry, and his grandfather had passed away shortly after he had arrived home from war. His grandfather had grown ill during Jin's absence. Jin was the oldest male of his family now.  
  
Jin was looking about when something got his eye. It glimmered slightly so he got up and walked over to it. When he bent down he saw what it was. It was a strange looking gem. It was red and shaped like a diamond. It glowed so brightly yet so dimly. He touched it just with a finger and it flashed a blinding light. Jin covered his eye with his kimono sleeve. When the light was gone he opened his eye and gasped. He was no longer at his home but in a European village. Little did Ishikawa Jin know he had not only traveled distance but he had traveled in time by a hundred and sixty-three years. The year now was 1768.  
  
End of Part One  
  
Next time  
  
Part 2: Skull and Cross Bones of the Captain  
  
Note: I am asking for characters for Blade's years in Japan after his pirate life. Remember, it is in the past so super abilities are few. And the echidna in Japan are extinct. Thanks you 


End file.
